1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cardiovascular conditioning and therapeutic system, and in particular, a means and method for presenting a mechanized, continuously monitoring conditioning and therapeutic system which does not allow heart rate to exceed a predetermined target heart rate.
2. Problems in the Art
Significant advances are being made in cardiovascular health care. These improvements have touched upon most areas of prevention, treatment and rehabilitation.
However, cardiovascular health problems remain a leading health concern in the United States. Substantial amounts of medical effort and resources are expended in battling these problems. Significant resources are spent in rehabilitating and conditioning persons which are being treated or have had operations regarding cardiovascular difficulties.
Traditional methods of rehabilitation include testing cardiovascular fitness by measuring heart rate, and by other tests, and then prescribing a regimen of exercise. Generally, this exercise is done under medical supervision, and it is prescribed to be repeated by cardiac rehabilitation sessions over regular intervals, such as day-to-day, every other day, etc.
Such methods require multiple medical personnel, equipment, and time, which further requires communication between personnel to insure the proper rehabilitation program is being pursued. Also, great reliance is placed upon medical personnel to supervise and marshal the patient or user during the conditioning and rehabilitation sessions to make sure that maximum benefit is being obtained by strict compliance to the programs. Additionally, over the long term, it is difficult for the user to translate these conditioning and rehabilitation program situations where there is less supervision, such as home use.
Because of these problems and insufficiencies, attempts have been made to create conditioning and rehabilitation systems which allow medical personnel or the user to monitor their performance, and select the level of work load desired during the conditioning period. Some of these systems utilize transducers to monitor heart rate, and also monitor the work load to automatically cause the exercise device to make the user work to the point of achieving a selected heart rate.
However, many of these systems are cumbersome in that they are applicable only to a certain type of exercise device or are not flexible in their applications.
Additionally, problems exist in the coordination of having the exercise device operate to present the work load to the user in a controllable and safe manner. For example, present devices which have to cause the user to reach a target heart rate without a carefully defined and controlled start-up for safe and gradually increased presentation of work load probably would be dangerous for users such as cardiac patients. Additionally, without careful and safe control of the level of work load and heart rate in the conditioning stage, the system again may be very dangerous. Inherent control in the present application additionally solves one of the major problems in uses such as cardiac rehabilitation. The safety and control of the present invention deters under-exercise by a timid or frightened patient which may delay recovery or limit the level of recovery. It would allow the timid patient to gain self-confidence in a safe manner. In contrast, the present invention would regulate the over aggressive patient and prevent over-exertion which obviously would be very dangerous. The over aggressive patient could then exercise without the fear of dangerous consequences.
Additionally, there are problems in the art in achieving a safe conclusion to conditioning or rehabilitation. The present invention operates automatically to present a warm-down period which regulates the user's cardiovascular system to return to more normal parameters before the exercise is completed, thereby allowing a safer and potentially more beneficial exercise cycle.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to present a system as above described which solves the problems or improves over the deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which presents a controlled and variable workd load to a user while at the same time monitors heart rate, compares it to target heart rate, and maintains the user's heart rate at or near the target heart rate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which continuously monitors the user's heart rate and prevents it from exceeding a predetermined target heart rate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which can be applied to a variety of type of exercise devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which can easily and flexibly be customized for individual users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which insures safe work-out conditions for a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which can be operated from a given site, or can be operated according to instructions received from a remote location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which utilizes continuous feedback in its operation, and optionally allows the user or supervising personnel to have the continuous visual representation of parameters and readings relevant to the system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which provides control and safety so that a user will be assured of proper exercise and conditioning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which is easy to operate, is efficient, and is economical and reliable.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.